


Comfortable Silence

by LibraryMage



Series: Leverage Rebels AU [2]
Category: Leverage, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Autistic Character, Found Family, Gen, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryMage/pseuds/LibraryMage
Summary: Eliot accidentally opens up to Parker about his past.  Some of it, anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set about a year before The Lothal Job.

Parker shut her eyes and focused on the feeling of Eliot’s fingers running through her hair.  Hair was tricky.  It was okay for some people to touch it, and not okay for some other people, and who was on which list could change from one day to the next for big reasons, small reasons, and no reasons at all.  Today, Eliot was on the good list, and Parker was glad he was.  She liked the way her hair looked when she could let him braid it.

“I used to do this for my sister,” Eliot said absently, as if they talked about that kind of stuff all the time.  They didn’t.

“You have a sister?” she asked.

“Worse,” he said.  “I've got two.  One older, one younger.  And two brothers.”

Parker blinked.  She’d never really imagined Eliot with another family, with actual parents and siblings.  She certainly had a hard time thinking of him as someone’s _younger_ brother.

“You still talk to them?” Parker asked.  The soft rhythm of Eliot’s hands on her hair stopped for a second, the started again.

“No,” he said.  “When I left it was…complicated, and then a couple years later, Vader got to me.  Did his damn best to make me forget I ever had a family to begin with.”

Eliot’s voice trailed off and the two of them sat in silence, Parker torn between wanting to know more about her friend’s past and family and not wanting to dig into stuff he clearly didn’t like talking about.  But she didn’t say anything.  She could practically feel the words he hadn’t said, that sometimes he _wanted_ to forget, and she knew firsthand how that felt.  So she wouldn’t ask.  If he wanted to tell her anything else, he would.  Probably.  Maybe.

Their comfortable silence was broken by a sigh.  Eliot turned his head to see Hardison leaning against the open doorway.  Had he just been standing there the whole time?  Eliot pointedly ignored him and that faux-disappointed look on his face and turned his attention back to Parker.

“You used to hunt Jedi across the galaxy,” Hardison said.  “You struck fear into the hearts of all who heard your name, and now look at you.  Sittin’ on the floor, braiding a little girl’s hair.”

Eliot rolled his eyes.  Without even looking he reached over, grabbed the pillow off Parker’s bed, and threw it at Hardison.  A soft grunt told him he’d hit the younger man square in the face.

“Worth it,” Hardison said, throwing the pillow back at him.  Parker reached out one hand, stopping it before it hit Eliot and sending it flying back at Hardison.  Hardison caught it and chucked it back at Parker before turning on his heel and walking away, muttering something about _damn Jedi, cheating the laws of nature._

“Not a Jedi!” Eliot called after him at the same time Parker said “Shut up, you love us!”


End file.
